Who i want to be
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Will/JJ. Based off the song "The Man I Want to Be" by Chris Young. I own nothing, sadly. JJ and Will have a fight, and I'm sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Sorry, I suck at summaries .


**As my regular readers have probably concluded, I love country music :3 And it just so happens that one of my favorite Singers, Chris young, has an amazing song called "the Man I want to Be." So I thought hey, that would make a good one shot! So the mental battle to write a JJ/Reid or JJ/Will began. In the end, I have decided this will be JJ/Will, for two reasons. A) I like Will. Not as much as I like JJ/Reid, but I do like Will. B)There isn't a whole lot about JJ/Will, and I know quite a few people like them together. So here goes :D  
>I don't own CM :( or Chris Young D:<br>**

Will sat in his truck, starring out the window. The view normally would have been great- the city was all lit up at night and you could see everything. But tonight, it was just another spot. Will knew he had screwed up, and he had screwed up. He didn't like to fight with JJ, and his temper had got the better of him. They had both said things they had regretted, or at least Will hoped she didn't mean what she had said. He knew he didn't mean any of it. He loved her and Henry more than anything in the world.

He knew he couldn't just say "i'm Sorry." It wouldn't fix things this time. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. This had to be the biggest mistake he ever made. Henry had to be upset, his parent's were fighting and then his daddy had left. Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A song ran through his head that he had heard a few month's back and he knew what he had to do. He dropped his head and prayed hard before starting the truck up again, driving back towards home. He had an idea, and he was going to use it.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Shh, it's ok buddy." JJ bounced the four year old on her hip, stroking his soft blond hair. He whimpered again, burying his face in JJ's shoulder. She sighed, kissing the top of his head and patted his back. "Daddy will be back later." 'I hope.' She had been mad at herself ever since he walked out the door. She had really lost her temper when he pulled the "you're always gone," card. She had told him to leave if he didn't like it and he had said maybe I will, then walked out.

The minute the truck pulled away, she wanted to run after him. She knew they had both lost their tempers. Work had been stressful lately, as the serial killers seemed to be really busy. But she was there very moment she could be and he knew it. They had just spoken out of anger.

"Mommy," Henry whimpered, looking at her with watery blue eyes.

"What's the matter little man?"

"Why you and daddy mad?"

"I'm not mad anymore. We just had a fight. It'll be ok."

"Daddy come home?"

"yeah buddy, daddy will come home." She gave him a squeeze before carrying him to his room. "I'll tell him to come see you when he gets here, but you need to try to go to sleep ok? It's late." She brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Okay." He crawled onto his bed, curling up under the covers. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Henry. Good night." She gave him a kiss before turning on his night light. She left the door cracked, then went back into the living room, sitting on the couch. "You did it this time JJ," She sighed. More than anything she wanted to call Spencer or Emily, but she had brought this upon herself, so she was going to deal with it by herself.

Nearly an hour later a soft knock came at the door and she swallowed, standing up. She knew who it was, and she still hadn't figured out what to say. "I'm sorry" was not going to cut it. She braced herself as she opened the door, looking like someone who was opening the door for death.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

Will shuffled nervous, hoping she wouldn't just laugh in his face. He had never been much of a romantic, and he sure as hell had never sang to _anyone_before. He would rather go and die in a hole, and JJ knew that. But he hoped she would actually listen, instead of just slamming the door in his face. If she did, he would come back and try again tomorrow. He wasn't going to let her get away from him that easy. The door started to open and he hit play on his cell phone, praying he didn't screw this up.

_God, I'm down here on my knees because it's the last place left to fall.  
>I'm begging for a another chance, if there is any chance at all.<br>That you might still be lsitenin', lovin and forgivin' guys like me.  
>I've spent my whole life, gettin' it all wrong, and I sure could use your help cause from now on,<em>

JJ held his eyes, not sure what to think. She had never heard the song and wasn't sure what to think.

_I wanna be a good man, a do like I should man._  
><em>I wanna be the kind of man the mirror likes to see.<em>  
><em>I want to be a strong man, an admit that I was wrong,man.<em>  
><em>God I'm asking you to come change me into the man I wanna be.<em>

_If there is any way for her and me to make another start,  
>can you see what you can do to put some love back in her heart.<br>Because it's going to take a miracle after all I've done to really make her see,  
>That I wanna be a statement, I wanna be a great man.<br>I wanna be the kind of man that she sees in her dreams._

_God I wanna be your man,  
>And I wanna be her man,<br>God, I only hope she still believes, In the man I wanna be._

Will stared back at her for a moment, wishing he could read her mind. She was just looking at him, and for once, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. It was driving him crazy, not knowing. But he continued on.

_Well, I know this late at night that talk is cheap,  
>Lord, don't give up on me.<br>I wanna be a givin man, I wanna really start livin; man,  
>God, I'm asking you to come chance me, into the man I want to be.<em>

__"Will," Was all JJ said. She stepped forward and he wrapped her in a hug,holding her close.

"I'm sorry." He said huskily, burying his face in her hair. "I was an idiot."

"You're not the only one," She mumbled again his chest, closing her eyes, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry too."

"I don't like to fight with you," he began but she just shook her head.

"I know, Will. I don't like fighting with you either. You came back and that is all that matters." She looked up at him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he gave her that crooked grin that she loved. "But, I was serious."

"About?"

"That song. I really need to change some things about me."

"You know, I think you are pretty perfect like you are." She smiled against his chest, hugging him again.

"Right," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Talk is cheap this late at night."

"So I've heard," she murmured as she kissed him back. "But I think you should go see henry first."

"Of course." He pulled away with a smile. "Don't give up on me?"

"Never." She smiled back at him, feeling at ease again.

**Well, there it is :3 Might change the ending later x) But I have several other one shot's in mind that I want to work on xP Please review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
